一目ぼれ ( hitomebore )
by harucci
Summary: (n.) Means love at the first sight in English. taeyu.


一目ぼれ ( Hitomebore. )

Taeyong Lee x Yuta Nakamoto.

Canon, OOC, Alternate Universe.

Top!Tae and Bot!Yu.

Warning! Bxb, typo(s), yaoi.

Hitomebore

(n.)

Means love at the first sight in English.

* * *

Namanya Lee Taeyong, seorang pemuda yang kerja sebagai barista di café ujung jalan Itaewon-dong. Termasuk salah satu dari tiga orang pemilik café. Bersama dengan dua sahabatnya yang bernama Seo Johnny dan Jung Jaehyun, mereka mengelola café itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya masing-masing.

Taeyong adalah pemuda yang baik, cenderung lebih kalem dibandingkan dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Walaupun tampan, tampangnya terlihat galak, judes, bahkan dingin jika kalian pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi kata Johnny, Taeyong itu penuh kasih sayang dan hangat. Jaehyun juga bilang, Taeyong adalah pendengar yang baik dibalik sifat dingin yang ia tunjukkan.

Dan jangan lupa, Taeyong itu benar-benar seorang _clean freak. _

Seperti sekarang, pemuda bermarga Lee itu sedang membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja baristanya. Ia baru saja selesai membuat _latte_ untuk pengunjung yang datang tadi. Awalnya berjalan lancar, namun entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja saat ia sedang mengaduknya, _latte_ itu menyiprat ke meja. Jadilah ia terpaksa membersihkannya karna ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang namanya 'kotor'.

Jaehyun yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, menoleh dari belakang meja kasir, "Sedang apa, hyung? Tumben bersih-bersih." Katanya heran.

"Tidak tahan." Balas Taeyong singkat.

Selesai membersihkan cipratan tadi, Taeyong menyenderkan badannya lelah di dekat mesin kopi. Surai hitamnya lepek dengan keringat, dan celemek hitamnya penuh dengan bubuk kopi. Café sudah kosong dan tanda tutup sudah digantung di depan pintu, padahal saat siang tadi café cukup ramai.

Sebenarnya bukan siang tadi saja, karena memang café itu selalu dipenuhi dengan remaja-remaja perempuan yang datang untuk melihat pegawai café yang tampan-tampan. Tapi hari ini memang ramai sekali, lebih ramai dari yang biasa Taeyong lihat.

"Hari ini ramai sekali. Ah, badanku mau patah rasanya." Johnny, yang baru keluar dari pintu dapur, memijit-mijit pundaknya.

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hyung, kerjamu hanya memasak. Tidak seperti aku yang mati-matian menghitung duit di meja kasir." Protesnya ke yang lebih tua.

Johnny mendengus, "Sudahlah, diantara kita lebih lelah Taeyong lagi yang terus-terusan membuat kopi." Taeyong yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan dua sahabatnya berdebat hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa, John. Sudah biasa." Balasnya.

"Taeyong hyung, kau terlalu positif." Taeyong dan Johnny memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan dramatis Jaehyun.

Johnny kemudian menyikut Taeyong, mengendikkan dagunya kearah empat orang remaja yang tidur sambil bersandar satu sama lain di salah satu sofa pengunjung. Mereka semua masih memakai seragam waiter mereka, bahkan salah satunya masih memeluk nampan. Taeyong tersenyum, melangkah keluar dari bar, "Biar aku yang bangunkan." Katanya kemudian.

Johnny mengangguk, lalu masuk lagi untuk membersihkan dapur sebelum berganti baju untuk pulang. Jaehyun juga kembali sibuk dengan mesin kasir, menghitung berapa penghasilan hari ini. Kerjaan terakhirnya setiap hari sebelum pulang.

Taeyong menepuk pundak Mark—salah satu dari _waiter_ di café mereka—pelan, berusaha membangunkan pemuda Kanada itu. Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar saat melihat Mark bangun dengan wajah ling-lungnya.

"Sudah mau pulang Mark, bangunkan Jeno dan Lucas. Biar Jisung hyung yang bangunkan." Katanya lembut.

Setengah sadar, Mark mengangguk. Menggoyangkan pundak Jeno dan Lucas yang lelap sekali disampingnya. Taeyong lalu berpindah ke sebelah Lucas, tepat dimana yang paling kecil diantara mereka tidur dengan lelapnya di sebelah Lucas. Tangan Taeyong perlahan melepas pelukan Jisung pada nampan dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Pemuda Lee itu lalu menepuk pelan kepala Jisung, "Jisung-ah, bangun. Sudah mau pulang." Tuturnya.

Jisung bergumam, mata pemuda itu setengah tertutup ketika Taeyong memaksanya duduk tegap. Taeyong terkekeh, mengacak rambut yang lebih muda gemas, "Tidur dirumah, Sung-ah. Ayo, hyung juga mau menjemput David."

Taeyong kemudian bangkit, mengecek meja bar dan tempat 'kerjanya' apakah ada yang harus dibersihkan. Meyakinkan kalau semua bersih, converse hitamnya melangkah ke ruang ganti. Didalamnya, dua sahabatnya serta Mark, Jeno, dan Lucas sudah siap-siap pulang. Hanya tersisa Taeyong dan Jisung yang masih memakai seragam.

"Kami duluan, Tae. " Lambai Johnny yang melangkah keluar.

Taeyong mengangguk, ruangan itu semenit kemudian benar-benar hanya tersisa ia dan Jisung yang berada di kamar mandi. Taeyong membuka kancing kemeja putihnya dan menggantinya dengan hoodie hitam. Saat Taeyong hampir selesai membereskan tasnya dan mau beranjak pulang, Jisung keluar dengan wajah yang kentara sekali mengantuknya.

Yang lebih muda bahkan hanya menunduk kearahnya lalu segera pergi keluar. Taeyong menebak Jisung pasti ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah untuk tidur.

Setelah memastikan semua aman dan padam, Taeyong mengunci pintu café.

Dan ketika kakinya baru mau melangkah balik ke apartemen, ponsel mahalnya berdering. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal menelponnya.

Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_Halo? Lee Taeyong-ssi?"_

Taeyong sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah suara lembut menyapanya.

"Err—iya? Ini siapa?"

"_Ah! Saya gurunya David, Taeyong-ssi. Um, apa Taeyong-ssi hari ini menjemput David?" _

Taeyong menepuk keningnya_. Sial, aku hampir lupa menjemput David._

"Iya, saya sedang menuju kesana, _ssaem_. Sebentar." Katanya memacu langkah menuju sekolah adiknya yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari cafénya.

"_Nde, Taeyong-ssi, soalnya David sudah mulai merengek. Hati-hati nde, Teeyong-ssi. Permisi."_

**Piip. **

Taeyong mendadak berhenti, menatap ponselnya yang mati. Apa barusan suara lembut itu baru saja mengucapkan hati-hati untuknya? Ia tapi langsung menggeleng, memacu langkahnya lagi.

Adiknya sudah mulai merengek, ia harus segera sampai.

—

"Permisi? David?"

Taeyong cepat-cepat membuka sepatu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan yang cukup warna-warni itu. Ia menelaah satu-satu ruang kelas yang ternyata sudah kosong. Namun, sampai di ruangan yang paling ujung, pintu geser itu mendadak terbuka. Taeyong membeku di tempat ketika seorang pemuda setaranya—sedikit lebih pendek—dengan rambut cokelat madu yang poninya diikat ke belakang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taeyong bisa menebak dengan yakin kalau pemuda itu bukan berasal dari negara kelahirannya. Wajahnya mulus, bersih, serta putih. Sedikit runcing di bagian dagu. Pemuda itu tampak manis dengan sweater putih kebesaran dan skinny jeans ketat yang membuatnya terlihat ramping.

"—tuan? permisi, tuan mau menjemput siapa?"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap pelan, menampakkan pemuda manis tadi melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia berdeham kecil, kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Maaf, saya mau menjemput David." Ujarnya.

Pemuda manis itu membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum manis. Membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau mengaku kalau pemuda didepannya memiliki senyum yang begitu menarik.

"Ah, anda Taeyong-ssi ya? Perkenalkan, saya Nakamoto Yuta, guru David disini." Yuta menunduk pelan, yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Taeyong.

Daripada guru TK, Yuta lebih terlihat seperti anak kuliahan semester tengah.

"Salam kenal juga, _ssaem_."

"Uh, David ada di dalam. Sebentar, saya panggilkan dulu." Sedetik kemudian, Yuta menghilang di balik pintu geser tadi. Taeyong memilih mengintip, yang ternyata salah langkah karena David langsung berlari menerjang tubuhnya sampai jatuh ke belakang.

"TAEYONG HYUNG!"

**Bum. **

"Argh, David!"

Yuta yang di belakang mereka menutup mulutnya kaget ketika melihat tubuh Taeyong jatuh berdebam karena David menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Ia dengan panik segera duduk di sebelahnya dan mengangkat David yang mengerjap polos ke atas pangkuannya.

"Astaga, Taeyong-ssi tidak apa-apa?! Ada yang sakit?" Yuta bertanya panik.

Taeyong mengangguk, meski harus meringis sakit. Punggungnya perih sekali menghantam lantai marmer putih yang dingin. Yuta yang khawatir kemudian membantunya berdiri, yang dibalas terimakasih pelan oleh sang korban.

David, yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya menarik sweater Yuta pelan, "Yuta _sensei_, Taeyong hyung kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Taeyong melotot sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa remuk, ia baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk memarahi adiknya sebelum matanya menemukan Yuta yang menggeleng pelan kearahnya.

Pemuda Jepang itu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan David, mengelus rambut bocah itu lembut, "Um, bagaimana ya, punggung Taeyong hyung sakit karna ada yang menimpanya barusan. David tau siapa?" dicubitnya pipi yang lebih kecil dengan pelan.

David menunduk, baru menyadari itu salahnya, ia menatap Yuta dengan wajah bersalahnya, "Maaf, _sensei_. David salah." Nada sedihnya membuat Yuta tak tahan untuk memeluk David sambil tersenyum gemas.

Yuta melepaskan pelukannya, "Nah, minta maaf dengan Taeyong hyung, juga jangan lupa lakukan yang _sensei_ ajarkan tadi siang um?'" kata Yuta lagi, menjawil hidung yang lebih kecil.

David mengangguk, berbalik ke arah Taeyong yang menatap mereka dalam diam sedaritadi. Bocah kecil itu memeluk pinggang Taeyong dan berkata, "Maaf, hyung. Apa sakit sekali? David minta maaf."

Taeyong menatap Yuta, yang dibalas senyuman manis pemuda itu. Ia menghela nafas, bagaimanapun David tetap adiknya, ia tak akan bisa lama-lama marah dengan bocah menyebalkan itu. Dielusnya puncak kepala sang adik sambil tersenyum tipis, "Hyung maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan begitu hm? David tau itu bahaya kan?"

David mengangguk kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya, menyuruh Taeyong duduk. Taeyong yang bingung, hanya menurut dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang adik.

_**Cup. **_

Bola mata Taeyong membola kaget ketika David mencium pipinya, ia menatap tak percaya kepada sang adik yang tersenyum lucu di depannya. Begini, Taeyong itu sudah tau adiknya tak akan pernah mau mencium dirinya bahkan sekalipun ia meminta. Ia hanya sekali saja melihat adiknya mencium seseorang, yaitu ibunya saat mereka dibelikan _playstation_ dua tahun yang lalu.

Fokus Taeyong kembali buyar ketika sebuah tawa merdu terdengar. Itu adalah Nakamoto Yuta, yang berdiri didepannya sambil tertawa geli.

"_Good job_, David! Tos dulu sama _sensei_!"

David tertawa, membalas tos sang pemuda manis. Taeyong diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan keakraban Yuta dan adiknya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus pulang sebelum terlalu larut." Ujar Taeyong sambil menggandeng adiknya.

David mengangguk, meloncat ke depan untuk memeluk pinggang sang sang _sensei_, "Sampai ketemu besok, _sensei_! David sayang Yuta _sensei_!" serunya riang.

Yuta tersenyum, ikut memeluk yang lebih muda, "_Ha'i Ha'i_, _oyasuminasai_, David-kun." Katanya lembut.

Taeyong ikut tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk pelan yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Yuta. Pemuda Jepang itu kemudian mengantar mereka sampai ke depan, dan melambai ceria kearah David yang digandeng Taeyong.

Tidak tau saja kalau Taeyong menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi karna keceriaan pemuda Jepang itu.

—

"Hyungie—David lapar."

Taeyong yang sedang bersantai di kasur menoleh ketika David masuk kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia tertawa kecil, membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk ketika David naik ke atas kasurnya. Tangannya mengangkat sang adik ke atas pangkuannya.

"Mau hyung masakkan apa?" tanyanya sambil menjawil hidung sang adik.

David memasang pose berpikir yang membuatnya terlihat dua kali lipat menggemaskan, bocah kecil itu kemudian melihat Taeyong dengan mata berbinar.

"_Cheeseu_ _jajang_!" serunya riang.

Taeyong tertawa, sudah tau David akan menyuruhnya memasak makanan kesukaan bocah itu. Mie _jajangmyeon_, atau mie saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam, ialah makanan kesukaan David. Dengan keju yang melumer diatasnya, makanan itu juga menjadi masakan paling enak yang pernah Taeyong masak.

"Kajja, David tunggu di ruang tamu selagi hyung memasak. _Arrachi_?"

David mengangguk, segera berlari ke ruang tamu sementara Taeyong menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum melangkah ke dapur. Ia kemudian dengan gesit menyiapkan bahan dan memasak, selagi David tertawa-tawa menonton Pororo di televisi. Taeyong juga menyiapkan alat makan serta air minum di meja makan.

"David, makanan selesai!"

"Nde, hyuuuung!"

Taeyong kemudian menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk di atasnya, sementara David duduk di seberangnya. Meja makan itu diisi dengan celotehan riang David dan Taeyong yang meresponnya sekali-kali.

"Tadi David juga hampir jatuh dari ayunan, hyungie—tapi untung ada Yuta _sensei_ yang menyelamatkan!"

Tangan Taeyong yang mau menyuap mie sontak terhenti. Yuta, pemuda Jepang yang sukses menyita pikirannya semenjak sampai di apartemen lalu. Entah kenapa, senyum Yuta yang menurut Taeyong begitu menarik itu terus berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset film rusak.

Taeyong menipiskan bibirnya, "Hey, Jagoan. Apa kau dekat sekali dengan Yuta _sensei_mu itu?" tanya Taeyong.

David yang masih mengunyah, mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Um! Yuta sensei baik sekali, hyung!" jawabnya dengan pipi mengembung.

"Hm, begitu." Taeyong kembali menyuapkan makanannya, memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mereka makan dengan cepat, David masih tersenyum saat Taeyong meminta piring kotornya untuk dicuci. Namun ketika sang kakak sudah selesai, senyum David berubah menjadi murung. Membuat Taeyong yang bingung menggendongnya hingga sampai ke kamar sang kakak.

"David kenapa hm?" tanya Taeyong sambil membaringkan adiknya, lantas ikut berbaring menghadap kearahnya.

"Rindu mama, hyung." Ucapan sendu sang adik membuat hati Taeyong seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia merangsek lebih dekat, memeluk adiknya sambil mengusap punggung yang lebih kecil.

"Mama pulang saat liburan, David harus sabar ya?" bisik Taeyong lirih, bisa ia rasakan adiknya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

Ibu mereka, tidak berada di negara yang sama. Jarang dirumah, hanya bisa dihubungi lewat ponsel, tipikal seorang ibu yang _workaholic_. Tapi Taeyong paham, ibunya bekerja agar Taeyong dan David bisa seperti ini. Toh mereka juga tidak punya lagi seorang ayah yang bisa menafkahi.

Iya, ayah mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dengkuran halus di pelukannya membuat Taeyong tersenyum lembut, ditariknya halus selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Sempat Taeyong mencium puncak kepala sang adik sebelum dirinya ikut terjun ke dalam mimpi.

—

"David pulang cepat, hyung?"

Taeyong merapatkan jaketnya, kepalanya mengangguk kecil kearah Mark yang baru selesai membawa pesanan. Ini sudah awal musim dingin, anak-anak kecil diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat sebelum besoknya libur panjang. Ia pamit dengan Mark dan mengatakan akan segera kembali dengan David setelahnya.

"Suruh Johnny gantikan aku sebentar."

Kata Taeyong sebelum melangkah cepat, setengah berlari. Dua tangannya hampir sebeku eskrim cokelat kesukaan David dan ia benar-benar butuh jaket baru yang lebih hangat. Limabelas menit kemudian, Taeyong sampai di sekolah adiknya. Atap bangunan warna-warni itu sekarang sudah mulai tertutupi oleh salju.

Cukup indah, warna pelangi bertemu putih lembut.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi betapa menakjubkannya musim dingin. Ia butuh penghangat.

Cklek.

Tawa dan celotehan ramai menyambut Taeyong yang baru masuk. Tidak seperti kemarin, sekolah itu masih ramai dengan anak murid. Kelas-kelas masih terisi, tidak kosong seperti saat Taeyong datang kemarin.

Kegiatan memandang Taeyong berhenti ketika seorang pemuda pendek—lebih pendek darinya—menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Permisi, tuan mau menjemput siapa?" persis, seperti pertanyaan Yuta kemarin.

Ah, benar, _dimana_ pemuda Jepang itu?

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, "David," jawabnya, "David Lee."

"Oh, David Lee? Ia sedang—"

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian kearah pintu di belakang Taeyong yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Pemuda Lee itu menahan nafas ketika melihat seorang pemuda sepantarannya dengan syal putih tebal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Pemuda itu menggandeng seorang bocah kecil yang Taeyong yakini itu David.

"Taeyongie hyung!"

Mata Yuta membulat ketika melihatnya, "Oh, Taeyong-ssi! Mau menjemput David ya?" Taeyong gemas ingin mengusap salju yang menempel di surai cokelat madu Yuta. Surainya hari ini tidak diikat, hanya dibiarkan tergerai.

Membuat jantung Taeyong berdegub sedikit tidak normal.

Ia berdeham sedikit, "Iya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Hyung tapi kita makan dulu um? Yuta _sensei_ baru saja membeli _takoyaki_, boleh ya? Ya?" rengek David, tangannya menarik-narik jaket hitam Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk setuju, melirik tangan Taeyong yang sedikit bergetar akibat kedinginan. "Kalian bisa makan di ruangan guru, tidak ada orang kok. Disana juga hangat." Lagi-lagi, Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk ketika senyum manis Yuta terbentuk. Senyuman itu seperti bisa menghipnotisnya kapan saja.

Dipandu David, Taeyong masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan bernafas lega. Yuta benar, udara hangat disini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya balik ke suhu normal.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, Taeyong melirik Yuta yang mengusap-ngusap tangannya hangat sebelum duduk didepannya dan David, "Maaf ya lama, Ten sedikit cerewet." Katanya dengan senyum.

_Tsk, senyum itu lagi. _

Taeyong mengangguk, mencomot satu _takoyaki_ David yang dibalas pelototan oleh bocah kecil itu. Ia melirik Yuta yang hanya menatap David makan, "_Ssaem_ tidak makan?" tanya Taeyong, tidak enak melihat Yuta yang hanya diam sementara ia dan adiknya sibuk makan.

Yuta tertawa kecil, menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak apa, Taeyong-ssi. Dan tolong jangan panggil _ssaem_, Yuta saja." Katanya.

"Yuta?" terdengar asing, tapi entah kenapa Taeyong suka mendengarnya.

"Um!"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Taeyong, biar kita impas." Wah, Taeyong terkejut ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Yuta tersenyum nyengir, "Arra, Taeyong-_kun_."

Sedetik kemudian hening melanda, tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan sepertinya David sibuk sekali dengan_ takoyakinya_ sampai-sampai tidak berceloteh seperti biasa. Taeyong melirik Yuta yang sekarang menguap kecil.

Taeyong bingung kenapa uapan kecil itu bisa begitu menggemaskan sekaligus anggun di matanya.

"Kurang tidur?" Memberanikan diri, Taeyong bertanya.

Pemuda Jepang itu mungkin terkejut karena Taeyong memperhatikannya, tapi Yuta hanya menautkan jarinya dan tersenyum malu, "Yah—begitulah."

"Suka minum kopi?"

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya, "Lumayan. Kenapa Tae?"

_Tae_. Katakan Taeyong gila tapi panggilan itu terdengar begitu manis di telinganya.

Taeyong mengendikkan bahu, "Ada café di ujung jalan. Tiga blok dari sini, mungkin kau mau mampir untuk sekedar Americano hangat." Matanya bergulir, menatap apa saja selain mata besar Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum, "Aku akan mampir besok." Ujarnya.

Taeyong hampir kelepasan mengatakan _'benarkah?'_ dengan intonasi semangat dan berujung menghancurkan image coolnya di depan Yuta, tapi ia berhasil menahannya dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

—

Mereka sampai dengan selamat, di apartemen keluarga Lee tentu saja.

Taeyong merebahkan badannya di sofa, salah satu cara untuk menyalurkan rasa lelahnya. Dibiarkannya hoodie hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Taeyong terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak. Kebalikan sekalidari David yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian tidurnya.

Bocah kecil itu sepertinya sudah puas sekali makan takoyaki karena Taeyong tidak mendengarnya merengek minta makan. Ia melirik David yang naik ke atas sofa, bersandar disebelahnya.

"Hyungie, apa hyungie suka dengan Yuta _sensei_?"

_Hell_.

Taeyong benar-benar tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Darimana bocah kecil ini tau tentang suka-sukaan?" menutupi tingkahnya yang salah tingkah, ia mengangkat David dan menggelitik pinggangnya. Membuat yang lebih muda tergelak keras.

"Ahahahaha—berhenti, hyung! Gelii!"

Taeyong tidak berhenti, ikut tertawa dan berakhir mereka berbaring terguling karna kelelahan di sofa yang lumayan lebar itu. David berbaring kearahnya, wajah penasarannya membuat Taeyong mengingat Jung Jaehyun.

"Tapi, apa benar hyung suka dengan Yuta _sensei_?"

Taeyong terdiam, mencubit pipi adiknya gemas sampai David merengek kesakitan.

"Tidak kok, kenapa David bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

David menaruh telunjuk di dagu, "Soalnya hyung suka sekali memperhatikan Yuta _sensei_ sambil tersenyum. Kata Jae hyung, kalau kita melihat orang sambil tersenyum, berarti kita suka dengannya!" serunya sambil tersenyum innosen.

Dalam hati, Taeyong menyumpah dan berencana menghantam kepala Jung Jaehyun dengan panci karna mengajarkan adiknya yang tidak-tidak.

"David juga suka melihat Yuta _sensei_ sambil tersenyum, berarti David suka sama Yuta _sensei_, begitu?" tanya Taeyong, tersenyum gemas.

David tersenyum malu, "Iya, Yuta _sensei_ cantik."

Kepala Jung Jaehyun benar-benar akan menjadi sasarannya besok pagi.

"Dasar, tidur sana bocah. Besok hyung mengantarmu ke rumah Uncle Donghae, _arraseo_?" kata Taeyong sambil mengacak gemas rambut adiknya.

Mata David berbinar-binar, mengangguk semangat. Kemudian ia beranjak dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri di ruang tamu. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"_**Hyungie, apa hyungie suka dengan Yuta sensei?"**_

Apa ia _suka_ dengan pemuda Jepang itu?

_Tidak, Yuta memang pemuda yang menarik. Lagipula aku dan Yuta baru bertemu dua kali. _

"_**Soalnya hyung suka sekali memperhatikan Yuta sensei sambil tersenyum—"**_

_Memangnya kenapa? Senyumnya cantik. _

"_**Aku akan mampir besok." **_

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya gusar. Nada lembut dan senyum manis Yuta tadi siang terbayang dengan cantiknya di kepala Taeyong. Menghasilkan debaran yang Taeyong sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

_Apakah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar nyata? _

—

"Ampun, hyung. David kan sudah besar, sudah harus mengerti."

"Demi sepatu Adidas Johnny yang seharga ginjalmu, Jung Jaehyun, David tahun ini baru _akan_ masuk sekolah dasar!"

Jaehyun nyengir watados, membuat Taeyong memijit keningnya frustasi. Pagi ini, selesai berganti baju dan memakai celemek, Taeyong benar-benar menghantam kepala belakang Jaehyun dengan buku pengeluaran yang tebalnya setebal kamus bahasa Inggris David. Tak lupa menceramahinya sampai Johnny yang mendengar menggeleng-geleng.

Berusaha memaklumi tingkah gila sahabatnya.

Alhasil, dengan maaf yang Taeyong yakini tidak ikhlas dari seorang Jung Jaehyun, perang tidak jelas itu berakhir. Membuat mereka kembali melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing karena pelanggan mulai berdatangan untuk meminum teh atau sekedar mencicipi roti bakar hangat buatan Johnny.

Pukul Sembilan tigapuluh pagi, Taeyong bersandar di bar. Dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, belum ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Lumayan, Taeyong bisa sedikit istirahat.

Pandangan Taeyong bergulir ke pintu masuk, menemukan syal putih familiar yang melangkah masuk. Tubuhnya terperanjat ketika binar mata itu berubah cerah saat Taeyong melihatnya.

"Yuta?"

"Selamat pagi, Taeyong-kun. Apa tawaran Americano hangat kemarin masih berlaku?"

Taeyong menelan ludah, mengangguk pelan. Outfit Yuta hari ini, benar-benar—membuat Taeyong apa ya, ingin menerjang dan memeluk Yuta seerat-eratnya?

Pemuda Jepang itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dengan kaos hitam oversized berlengan panjang dan skinny jeans hitam ketat yang terbalut di tubuhnya. Coat cokelat dan syal putihnya dilepas dan dilipat rapi ketika ia duduk di kursi bar.

Taeyong akhirnya mulai membuat pesanan Yuta, debaran di dalam membuat Taeyong beberapa kali hampir memasukkan takaran yang salah ke dalam cangkir Yuta. Taeyong menerka-nerka apakah itu karena Yuta yang menatap punggungnya sambil menopang dagu sedaritadi.

"Eh? Yuta hyung!"

Itu Jaehyun, yang baru saja keluar dari pintu dapur. Taeyong yang masih sibuk, diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Jaehyun dan Yuta. Tangannya meremat cangkir sedikit erat saat pemuda bongsor itu menarik pipi Yuta gemas.

"Tetap sama ya, hyung masih pendek dan menggemaskan."

"Kau saja yang tidak berhenti tumbuh, bocah."

_**Tak. **_

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengalihkan perhatiannya saat cangkir Americano hangat kepunyaan Yuta disentak kecil oleh Taeyong. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit berubah, menjadi lebih keruh.

"Selamat menikmati." Kata Taeyong datar.

Yuta—yang tentu saja tidak sadar—tersenyum lebar, menyicip sedikit minuman yang Taeyong buat, "Sudah kuduga, Taeyong-kun pasti jago membuat kopi. Ini enak sekali!" Taeyong suka sekali melihat binar ceria itu menatap kearahnya dengan senang.

"Kau kenal dengan bocah bongsor ini?" tunjuk Taeyong dengan sendok kearah Jaehyun.

Yuta mengangguk, terkekeh kecil, "Gebetan Jaehyun sahabatku." Liriknya jahil, pemuda Jung itu memerah.

"Hyung, ember sekali kenapa sih?" tangan Yuta menyentil dahi Jaehyun, yang lagi-lagi membuat Taeyong panas dingin sendiri.

"Tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak akan bisa dekat dengan Doyoung, Jung. Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana Johnny?"

Kening Taeyong mengkerut, _Yuta juga kenal dengan Johnny? _

"Menelfon di dapur, kau juga kenal dengan Johnny?" Taeyong tidak tau nada bicaranya sedatar apa sampai-sampai Jaehyun meliriknya heran.

"Dua raksasa itu pacar dan gebetan sahabatku, asal kau tau. Aku juga tau mereka punya café kok, dan Johnny pernah bilang kalau mereka membangunnya bertiga. Tapi aku baru mengetahui kalau satu orang lagi itu kau, Tae." Jelas Yuta panjang lebar, tersenyum nyengir.

Astaga, Taeyong tidak tau dunia itu sesempit ini.

"Baiklah, hyung-hyung sekalian, aku mau makan siang dengan Doyoung hyung dulu. Duluan ya, Yongie hyung, Yuta-chan." Um, untuk apa Jaehyun mengedip kearahnya?

"Ya! Hyung untukmu, Jung Jaehyun!"

Taeyong merasa moodnya kembali naik ketika bibir Yuta maju satu senti saat Jaehyun meninggalkannya keluar. Pemuda Jepang itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar mencuri hati seorang Lee Taeyong. Taeyong mengangkat alis ketika Yuta kembali memusatkan perhatiannya dengan wajah geli.

"Wae?"

Yuta tersenyum, memutar-mutar bibir cangkirnya, "Aku kira Taeyong-kun adalah orang yang cuek dan _cold-hearted_, tapi aku salah. Taeyong-kun baik sekali." Lirihnya pelan, kalau Taeyong tidak salah lihat, pipinya merona samar?

Dan sebenarnya Taeyong bingung, Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai Yuta tiba-tiba memujinya seperti tadi. Walau ia tidak juga menyangkal kalau pujian Yuta membuat jantungnya hampir jatuh ke kaki.

Taeyong mengulum bibir, melirik salju yang masih turun dari kaca jendela café.

"Hey Yuta, bisa bermain _ice skating_ tidak?"

—

"Taeyong-kun, cepatlaaaaah!"

Taeyong tersenyum, menggerakkan kakinya ke arah Yuta yang melambai semangat sepuluh meter di depannya. Setelah Taeyong dengan susah payahnya meminta izin ke Johnny untuk keluar dengan Yuta selama dua jam lebih, ia berhasil juga membawa si pemuda Jepang kesini, bermain _outdoor ice skating_.

Dan Taeyong lega Yuta sepertinya menyukai ide _ice skating_nya walaupun sebelumnya ia hanya memasang wajah bingung ketika Taeyong bertanya bisa bermain _ice skating_ atau tidak.

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali?" senyum Taeyong semakin lebar saat bibir Yuta maju satu senti.

"_Mian_, _mian_, antrian anak-anaknya banyak sekali."

"Eeeeeeeh, benar sih, hari ini kan hari pertama murid-murid libur sekolah…"gumamnya, berputar sekali.

Taeyong tidak tau berapa kali ia tersenyum lebar hari ini, "Begitu juga dengan gurunya?" tanyanya jahil.

Yuta tertawa, menarik dua tangan Taeyong bergerak agar mulai bermain dengannya, "Begitu juga dengan gurunya."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang, _sensei_."

Taeyong menyeringai, membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka berganti menjadi Taeyong yang didepan.

"Apa yang—Ah!"

Taeyong tertawa, mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Yuta dan memutar-mutar tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat Yuta yang terkejut refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taeyong. Untung saja Taeyong mahir bermain _ice skating_ sehingga ia bisa berhenti dengan sempurna tanpa membuat mereka terjatuh.

_**Buk!**_

Taeyong meringis pelan saat Yuta meninju dadanya kecil, "Kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas dari tempatnya!" ujarnya merajuk.

Pemuda yang lebih tua tergelak kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat longgar, "Pinggangmu ramping sekali."

"Astaga, Lee Taeyong!"

"Baik, baik, maaf _ne_, Nakamoto-san."

"Taeyong-kun _wa_, _ba—ka_."

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu." Taeyong menyentil dahi Yuta.

"Memangnya kau tau aku kelahiran berapa?" Taeyong kembali bergerak, kali ini memutar dengan lebih pelan.

"Um, tahun sembilan lima sepertiku? Pada bulan oktober?"

"Heeee? Darimana kau tau itu?" Taeyong terkekeh, wajah penasaran Yuta sangat menggemaskan.

"Menebak."

"Tapi bulan kelahirannya benar!"

"Aku kan cenayang."

Yuta memutar bola matanya malas, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Taeyong yang melihat pemuda itu merajuk, hanya mengulum senyum. Tidak rugi ia bertanya singkat tentang seputar Nakamoto Yuta dengan Johnny tadi.

"Tae-kun, sampai kapan sih kau mau memeluk pinggangku seperti ini?" Yuta mengeluh sebal, lama kelamaan kan, ia juga malu terus-terusan dipeluk erat seperti ini oleh Taeyong.

"Bukannya kau suka pelukanku?" tanya Taeyong iseng.

Yuta mendesah keras, "Astaga, tidak kusangka kau itu begitu menyebalkan." Ujarnya yang membuat cengiran Taeyong muncul.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Taeyong melepas pelukannya, menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depan Yuta, "Kemarikan tangan kananmu." Perintahnya.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya sekali, mematuhi perintah pemuda di depannya. Taeyong langsung menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya bergerak. Tidak sadar kalau dengan perlakuannya itu, membuat Yuta malu setengah mati.

"Tanganmu hangat, aku suka."

Yuta tertegun.

"_A-Arigatou_, Tae-kun."

—

"Ini, cokelat hangat kan?"

Yuta mengangguk, tersenyum sembari menerima cokelat hangatnya yang dibeli Taeyong di dekat tempat bermain _ice skating_ itu. Disesapnya sedikit lalu tersenyum senang karena rasa hangat yang menjalar di tenggorokannya. Sejam berlalu, mereka baru saja selesai bermain dan mengembalikan sepatu _ice skating_nya.

Karena tak tega melihat Yuta yang sudah mulai bergidik dingin juga Taeyong sendiri yang merasa kakinya sudah beku, akhirnya Taeyong mengajak Yuta duduk sebentar di minimarket kecil untuk menghangatkan diri.

Mereka berdua sama-sama duduk diam. Yuta yang tidak tau memulai pembicaraan apa, dan Taeyong yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak tahan dengan suasana diam, Yuta membuka mulut. Tapi dengan segera menutupnya lagi saat Taeyong menoleh dan memandangnya dengan serius.

"Nakamoto Yuta."

"Y-Ya?" Entah kenapa, ditatap sebegitu seriusnya dengan Taeyong membuat Yuta merasa gugup setengah mampus.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Apa?

Apa Yuta salah dengar?

"E-Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Nakamoto Yuta," Nada bicara Taeyong melembut, "Aku menyukaimu, menyukai bagaimana senyummu itu bisa membuat jantungku berdegub tidak normal, menyukai tawamu yang selalu mengacaukan pikiranku selama ini, menyukai bagaimana kau menyayangi adikku dengan caramu, aku menyukai segala-galanya tentangmu," Taeyong tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yuta,

"—Aku menyukai bagaimana pribadi seorang Nakamoto Yuta bisa membuat Lee Taeyong jatuh hati hanya dalam tiga hari."

_**Cup. **_

Mata Yuta membola ketika sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Taeyong mengecupya tepat di bibir. Walau hanya sebentar, kecupan lembut itu menunjukkan kalau Taeyong benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Yuta masih membisu, bahkan ketika Taeyong melepas bibirnya, Yuta masih tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Taeyong menghela nafas, mencoba tersenyum walaupun rasanya perih ketika Yuta hanya diam membisu, "Tidak apa, aku tau kau pasti terkejut," katanya sambil beranjak, berencana mengajak Yuta kembali ke café, "Lagipula, aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya, tidak memaksamu membala—"

"Lee Taeyong _baka_."

Tubuh Taeyong terhuyung ke belakang ketika Yuta menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Yuta?"

"_Baka_! _Baka_! Lee Taeyong _neomu neomu baka_! Dasar menyebalkan!" Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, balik memeluk erat pinggang Yuta.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukaimu?" lirih Yuta di dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai Lee Taeyong? Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai orang yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur saat ia jatuh ke lantai dua hari yang lalu? Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai orang yang menatapku terus-terusan sambil tersenyum tiga harian ini?" Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, "Jangan bodoh, Lee Taeyong." lirihnya lagi.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, ia merasa yang di dalam sana berdebar semakin cepat mendengar pengakuan Yuta.

"Jadi kau memikirkanku?"

"Sekali menyebalkan kau tetap menyebalkan ya, aish."

Taeyong tertawa, "Jadi kekasihku, Yuta. Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Pemaksaan." Gumam Yuta di dalam pelukannya.

"Memangnya kau mau menjawab tidak?"

"Hmm, tidak sih."

Pemuda sembilan lima itu kembali tergelak, melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium Yuta lagi.

Sekarang, ia percaya.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_/playing TVXQ! - White ( Yuta cover. )/_**

maaf, saya kangen taeyu hehe.

ini spesial tahun baru, cuma latarnya saya ambil waktu winter.

happy new year, everyone. semoga tahun ini kita semua bisa lebih baik ya.

don't forget to review, arigatou minna!

_harucci. _


End file.
